The stencil mask printing technique is widely used for fine-pitch ball grid substrate solder bumping of high-density interconnect substrates of electronic packages and also wafer and die level bumping. The technique has limitations as package sizes continue to decline. For example, printing at ultra-fine pitches such as less than 150 micrometers causes unacceptable yields since problems like mask lift-off and missing bumps often are the result. Other problems include getting a mask that can manage bump size and extra fine pitch that does not compromise the physical integrity of the mask. Other problems include cleaning mask equipment with increasingly smaller ball size and pitch. Additionally, low-volume solder bumps can occur with the technique that can result in overburdened electrical connections during ordinary usage.